scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Sherlock Doo
Sherlock Doo is the eleventh episode of The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries. Premise Freddie joins Daphne, Shaggy, and the dogs in attending the Mystery Solvers Contest in London at the famous 221B Baker Street. Along with other detectives, they must solve the "Mystery of the Blue Carbuncle," Sherlock Holmes's last unsolved case. Soon, the ghost of Sherlock Holmes is following the gang around, but is he here to help or set them up? Synopsis Part 1 Insert details here. Part 2 Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Scrappy-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake * Fred Jones Supporting characters: * Mr. Lestrade * Ms. Adler * Inspector Villains: * Ghost of Sherlock Holmes * Mr. Stapleton * Iggy Moriarty * Ziggy Moriarty * Gargoyle Other characters: * Sherlock Holmes * E.L.C. Nubrac * Police officer * Prison guard * King Arthur * Knights of the Round Table * Queen of England * Buckingham Palace guard * Dr. John Watson Locations * London, England ** Big Ben ** Baker Street *** Sherlock Holmes's home ** Fish and chip shop ** Petticoat Lane ** Graveyard ** Great Detectives Club ** Scotland Yard ** London Wax Museum ** Buckingham Palace Objects * Scooby's magnifying glass * Mystery Solvers magazine * Mystery Solvers contest trophy * Mr. Stapleton's gavel * Fish and chips * Scrappy's magnifying glass * Fred's flashlight * Gargoyle mask * Iggy's magnifying glass * Chandelier * Lollipop * Banana peel * Trumpet * Apple * Round Table * E.L.C. Nubrac's blueprints * Iggy & Ziggy Moriarty's tandem bicycle * Scooby's violin Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Mr. Lestrade's car Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * Considering that Velma is a Sherlock Holmes fan (as revealed in the Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1st series) episode The Night Ghoul of Wonderworld), it seems a little odd not to have her appear. * This episode may have inspired the cover of Scooby-Doo's Greatest Mysteries VHS and DVD, but those only include episodes from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Miscellaneous * Disguises: Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy, and Fred as waiters; Daphne as waitress; Daphne, Fred, and Scrappy as British policemen; Scooby as Queen Elizabeth II. * Scooby Snacks bribe: 0. * "Zoinks" count: 3. * "Jeepers" count: 0. Cultural references * This episode is a homage to the Sherlock Holmes stories written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle in the late 19th Century. ** Baker Street is a real street in London; Sherlock resided there in the novels. ** Mr. Lestrade is named after Inspector Lestrade. ** Iggy & Ziggy Moriarty named after Sherlock Holmes's main rival Professor Moriarty. ** Mr. Stapleton is named after Jack & Beryl Stapleton in The Hound of the Baskervilles. ** Ms. Adler is named after Irene Adler, who appears in A Scandal in Bohemia, and has since became a love interest in subsequent adaptations of that story and other Sherlock Holmes stories in general. ** A carbuncle is an old word for "gemstone"; the Blue Carbuncle is reference to The Adventure of The Blue Carbuncle, one of Doyle's short stories that featured Sherlock Holmes. While the mystery wasn't really "unsolved", Holmes refused to turn the culprit into the police which means it would have been officially recorded as such. ** The Great Detectives Club is a reference to the Diogenes Club. The Diogenes Club was a club ran by Holmes's brother, Mycroft, in which members were forbidden from speaking. * There is a member at the Detective Club who resembles the TV detective, Kojak, who also likes lollipops. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Even though Holmes is supposed to be real here, it doesn't seem any of the competitors are descendants from those they allude to. In other languages Home media * TBA Quotes }} Category:Cases set in England Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episodes